The Things You Left Behind
by lovely lemony goodness
Summary: Goku is fed up of being treated like a child, he leaves Chichi...leading to happiness for Goku and a certain someone, and Horror for Goten. GV (Will be YAOI) other warnings: child abuse and swearing
1. Important Decisions

**AN: **Hi people! I hope you enjoy this fic, please review.

**Warnings: **WARNING WARNING & WARNING - see that, that is proof you have been warned! This fan fiction will contain V/G and will be YAOI. Note, this is the only pairing in the entire fic. This fic will also contain child abuse and swearing

**Delighted Announcement: **Chichi bashing!!!!! Chichi DEATH!!!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer **{sniff} : {mumbles under breath} I do **not** own Dragonball Z, the greatest Anime to ever exist, THERE I SAID IT! {Brightens} At least you can't sue me! ...What for anyway? What do I have that you would want? {Eyes laptop} NO! It's mine! {Hugs possessively}

* * *

**Chapter One:** Important Decisions.

* * *

Goku stared ahead of himself, drowning out the shouting, maybe she's stopped... 

'AND IF YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST-' ...nope she was definitely still shouting. This was the routine that Goku had grown accustomed to lately;

Get up.

Get shouted at by Chichi.

Eat.

Sneak to Vegeta's to train.

Come home. 

Eat.

Get shouted at by Chichi.

Eat.

Play with Goten.

Get Shouted at by Chichi.

Eat.

Go to bed.

It sounded quite similar to his youngest son's routine;

Get up.

Eat.

Go Play at Trunks'.

Come home.

Eat.

Get shouted at by mommy.

Eat.

Play with Daddy.

Get shouted at by mommy.

Eat.

Go to bed.

Though all of the events, apart from the "Play with Goten" and the "Play with Daddy." took place at separate times. Chichi had a habit of breaking the routine by shouting at Goku more often on occasion. Goku was becoming more and more depressed; even eating seemed to be loosing its fun. It just felt like, he was still a child, another son for Chichi to order around. This had gotten worse since Gohan had left home. Yes, he had been eager enough to leave, and escape it all. Goku wished he could do the same.

'GOKU! GOKU!' The bitch from hell (Chichi) screamed in his face.

'What!?' Goku asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

'WHAT?! **WHAT!!!!!**' She was breathing like an angry bull, her shoulders heaving up and down. Goku knew he'd messed up big time.

'SON GOKU, YOU HAVEN'T LISTENED TO A WORD I'VE SAID HAVE YOU!?'

'Not really.' Goku sighed, shaking his head. Chichi just stared at him, her eyes wide.

'_WHAT_!!!!!' and she continued her little rant. [_It must make her feel good about herself ] _thought Goku. Yes, Gohan sure had it easy. Now he was old enough he could just get up and leave, but Goku, Goku was stuck with it for the rest of his life. [_Shit, Saiyan's live for a long time, oh shit...maybe she'll die bef-_] Goku cut himself off, he couldn't believe he would wish death upon anyone...except maybe some loony bent on destroying earth. Goten would be able to escape too, and now Goku felt himself wish that he was _actually _one of Chichi's children, then he'd be able to get the hell out of there. But...when he really thought about it...why couldn't he anyway? [_Yeah, I could leave...nothing's stopping me...Best do it now before she gets any **worse**!] _Goku grinned at his idea, then stopped before Chichi could see him. He started to walk towards the door, he didn't _need _anything...he could just...go!

'AND_ JUST_ **WHERE** DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING **NOW**!' She demanded. Goku turned, fully frustrated.

'I'm leaving you.' He said, quite simply. Chichi screamed, grabbing the frying-pan from the draining board, and making a swing for Goku, but he I.T.'d away before she could hit him...**_again_**.

* * *

**AN: **Ok, mini first chapter I know...but it just _seemed _like a good place to stop! Anyone want a double choc chip muffin? I don't want it anymore. I'll trade you! Yes that's it! I'll give you a double choc chip muffin if you give me a...a...REVIEW! Ha! 


	2. Who is Kakarott?

**Title: **The Things You left behind.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters involved in this fic etc, I don't even own the plot…this plot belongs to Rolf, my plot bear.

**Author Note: _So_** sorry it's been **_ages_**, I had …difficulties and there was no internet, when it was **finally** working again…I was hesitant…but after much encouragement off a friend (_The Chichi Slaughter House_) and your reviews kicking my butt, I am back!

**Dear Flamers and GokuXVegeta haters: **Hello, how are you? You are currently reading (incase you hadn't already realised) a GokuXVegeta fic, if this is the kind of stuff you do not like, then do not read it; it really is quite simple isn't it? Now then, be good little people and turn back now…or flame me anyway, if you really are stupid enough to carry on reading, I won't mind, honest.

---------------------------

**Chapter Two:** Who is Kakarott?

Goku was sat under a tall willow tree, its branches swaying gently in the light breeze as it danced, gracefully through the air. Goku was shaking, but he was not cold…he couldn't believe he had actually done it…no, he couldn't believe he hadn't done it sooner. He was finally free from the hell that was Chichi and her house. A warm smile spread across Goku's face, and tears swiftly followed it, but they were by no means tears of sadness.

Goku had always been able to take care of himself, any other man might have panicked, gone back for food or clothes, but Goku was not any other man. In fact, he was far from it, Goku was not a man, he was a Saiyan.

He had never truly accepted it, he had pretended, he had even gone so far as to hide from it. He was not Goku; he could no longer be Goku, Goku was just a mask. For so long now he had been part of two people. Goku; the weak, simple minded happy face, always smiling, always there to cheer people on, to make others smile, no matter what was happening or how _he_ was feeling. Kakarott; the fighter, strong and always in control.

He could no longer just be Goku; he was ready to accept Kakarott.

But _who_ was Kakarott, other then the fighter who disappeared when he was no longer needed, only to submerge momentarily and then sink beneath the surface again?

There was only one who remained alive, who could possibly understand Kakarott, and he was someone that Kakarott greatly desired to be with. He needed to spar, to talk and just _be _around another Saiyan.

------------------------

Vegeta stopped mid punch, he knew Kakarott was coming. Everyday in these peaceful times, Kakarott would come and spar with him, until the hell cat had dinner on the table. It was odd, that he was flying. He would usually just use that instant translocation trick of his.

Vegeta awakened himself from his thoughts; Kakarott was on the other side of the door. He turned around just in time to see Kakarott appear as if from nowhere in front of him.

'Ready Kakarott?' Vegeta asked, preparing himself for the fight. "Goku" smirked at him, smirked? Vegeta did a double take, but it was gone the instant it was there, had Kakarott really just _smirked_ at him?! The taller Saiyan took his fighting stance.

To anyone who might have been watching, it would not have been clear just who lunged first, all that would be clear would be that these were two saiyans who could not wait to fight.

------------------------

Meanwhile elsewhere the hell cat, was brooding, and as the old saying goes; "Beware the bad cat, bearing a grudge".

* * *

**Author Note: **This was going to be much longer, but I got a teeny bit stuck here, and thought I desperately owed you an update, so expect another one pretty soon. I'm back and I'm not going anywhere!

Don't worry, Goku's not going to change much, he's just being his own self, if that makes sense? And he will still answer to Goku ect.

And yes, I am aware that that quote is used in "Babe", but I thought it was appropriate.

**Reviews: **Help yourselves to the muffins.

**kit-kit: **Thanks for the review, I'm sorry for the long wait.

**Spidersting**So Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for your review!

**The Chichi Slaughter House**Thanks, sorry for the wait.

**Kokoro Okami: **Thanks for the idea for the name, as you can I used it, sorry for the long wait.

**Sayain Queen**: Glad you like the muffin :D ! Sorry for the long wait and thanks for the review.

**moofu**: Thanks, sorry for the wait.

**Kurok: **I have…sorry it took so long.

**Bloodspills Angel**Sorry it wasn't as soon as you might have liked, thanks for the review.

**Ahja Reyn**Sorry for the wait

**Tyi-Maxwell**Sorry…I've updated now!

**Maz Kazama**Here's more, hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the wait.


End file.
